


Uncle Shawnie

by DragonWarbler



Series: Life Is a Collaboration (story + extra scenes) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illuminate World Tour, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarbler/pseuds/DragonWarbler
Summary: Niall is really nervous because his family will be coming to the show that night. Shawn reassures him that he doesn't need to be. They end up kissing but are interrupted by Theo and major fluff ensues.This is a one shot set somewhere under the tour in Life Is a Collaboration, but can be read as a stand alone. The only thing you really need to know is that Niall is one of the opening acts for the Illuminate World Tour.





	Uncle Shawnie

**Uncle** **Shawnie**

Niall was pacing around backstage anxiously. James was about to take the stage which meant it was only about an hour before it would be his turn to perform. He was more nervous now than he had been before the first show of the Illuminate World Tour which was saying something.

His songs had all been received well and within just a few nights the audience at the venues they had played had all known the lyrics and been able to sing along. It was crazy to Niall how they were able to learn it so fast and how truly dedicated they all were. Most of them weren’t even really there for him but for Shawn after all.

Tonight was different though, tonight he was nervous on another level entirely, a more personal level. Some of his family and friends would be in the audience tonight and it would be the first time they would see him do a solo show. He swallowed and felt how his hands had become a bit clammy. He really wanted his family to have a great time and to be impressed with him. He wanted to be a role model for his nephew and to be able to really give them a show they would enjoy and not forget in a hurry.

Playing for your loved ones always made this extra layer of nerves envelop you. When you were on your own it was all even more tangible because if you didn’t live up to someone’s expectations there was nothing and no one else to hide behind. It was all up to you to succeed and to bring it home. If you didn’t do it no one would, that created a whole other pressure.

People said that being nervous was a good thing, Niall wasn’t so sure. Being a little nervous and insecure was maybe a good thing, made you humble and prevented you from getting a big head. When you got so nervous that it came to a point where you started to doubt yourself and every decision you ever made though then it couldn’t really be healthy.

“Hey, you okay?” Niall looked over his shoulder and saw his boyfriend standing there looking concerned. Niall tried to come off as casual and unbothered not wanting to worry Shawn, tonight was a big show and Shawn didn’t need to deal with Niall’s stupid uncertainties about his own talent and abilities.

Shrugging he turned to face Shawn “yeah, I’m fine it’s nothing. Just needed a little space” he hoped it came off as confident and sure. He was surprised Shawn had even found him, he had walked the maze backstage until he was sure no one would encounter him before he would have to take the stage.

They stood in the shadows in a little nook with no one else in sight. Niall who had hoped his words would have reassured Shawn sighed when Shawn’s eyebrows just furrowed and he laid a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

Shawn shook his head “don’t give me that, _I’m fine,_ crap man, tell me what’s bothering you” Niall looked down. It was embarrassing admitting to being this undone by just having some of his family in attendance. He felt really pathetic hiding backstage like this instead of just being happy that they were there.

Suddenly Shawn embraced him in a hug “It’s okay baby, everything will be okay” and having Shawn there with him saying that it would all be fine made him actually believe he wouldn’t crack under the pressure.

Niall laid his head against Shawn’s shoulder and held on tight before confessing what had him so wound up. “I’m just nervous, performing for me family for the first time” he just felt so dumb, he was an established musician and he should be able to just go out there and kill it. He made himself push on “this is going to sound stupid, I just… what if I disappoint them?”

Shawn tightened his arms around him “not stupid” he said and then he guided Niall down onto the floor and made him lean against Shawn’s chest while Shawn himself was leaning against the wall. Shawn made him feel like home in his arms and was caressing him but didn’t say anything. Niall thought he was thinking about what to say, really considering his words carefully.

Just sitting with Shawn and having him there supporting him made him feel the calmest and the most secure he had felt all day. Niall would be content even if Shawn didn’t say anything at all, just hearing Shawn’s heartbeat under his ear was enough to give him the strength to face performing in front of his family. Even if he still wasn’t too sure he was going to be able to really deliver and make them proud.

“I’m going to tell you a story” Niall nodded and let Shawn gently push him down so that he had his head resting in Shawn’s lap instead. Shawn threaded his hand through Niall’s hair massaging his scalp and Niall closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time all day.

Laying on the concrete floor should be cold and uncomfortable, but Niall only felt warmth and coziness where he was cuddled up to Shawn. Shawn’s scent making him relax even further. He wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else, the feeling to be there right beside this incredible human being was beyond what words could describe.

“It was months ago but I remember it as if it was yesterday” Shawn started his story and his voice made Niall smile, it sounded like Shawn was reliving the moment he was describing. “I was at a show and this guy got on stage and he just played a song with an electric, just him and the electric guitar” Niall thought that sounded magical and wondered who the artist who had fascinated Shawn so much could be.

“It was _crazy_. It was just what I want to do on stage, I mean he just completely captivated the audience with just one guitar and a beautiful song” Shawn continued still stroking Niall’s hair and looking down at him fondly.

Niall hummed because that sounded amazing when Shawn didn’t continue he said as much. Shawn smiled and nodded “it was amazing, _you_ were amazing” Niall blinked and shook his head. He must have heard him wrong.

Before Niall could protest Shawn confirmed that his story had really been about Niall “it was the first time I saw you perform _This Town_ ” Niall was speechless.

He would have countered with that Shawn was his boyfriend and of course he would say stuff like that to reassure him, but he couldn’t now could he. The first time Shawn had heard him sing _This Town_ live they hadn’t been a couple, they hadn’t even been friends. He had performed it the very same day that they met for the first time. Which meant that they had been strangers really and Shawn had still thought Niall had been incredible.

Niall sat up and looked at Shawn in disbelief “ya really want to be like me” that was a bit much to take in. Someone as brilliant as Shawn wanted to be more like him and looked up to what he was doing. Shawn nodded without hesitation “I do, what you can do with just a guitar is amazing Niall” He nodded in the general direction of the stage “you’re killing it out there every night, inspiring not only me but thousands of people and your family will see that too” he was smiling wide and Niall smiled back.

He hadn’t thought Shawn would actually convince him and settle his nerves but his boyfriend was just that amazing. He felt a hundred times better than he had done before Shawn had found him. He was still a bit nervous but now it was the good kind of nervous instead of weeing your pants kind of nervous.

They both stood up and Niall brushed his thumb over Shawn’s cheekbone “thank ya love, I really needed the pep talk” Shawn nodded and leaned into Niall’s touch. Niall thought they should probably head back before people would start to come searching for them. Staying a few more minutes in each other’s arms couldn’t hurt though, he wanted a chance to show Shawn how much Shawn believing in him really meant.

**SHIALL**

Shawn thought it was sad that someone as marvelous as Niall would doubt himself so much, Niall really was incredible in every single aspect from his music to what kind of a man he was. He was an amazing friend and lover as well as an inspiring musician. He really had the whole package.

Shawn smiled as Niall dragged him flush against his body and started to kiss him. They were still pretending in front of the crew but at the moment Shawn didn’t care. They were in a part of the arena where not many people ventured and sneaking around making out like this was exhilarating.

Shawn was afraid to get discovered and outed before he was ready but at the same time he loved living on the edge and the knowledge of that people could just come around the corner and see them all tangled up in each other was making every sensation even more thrilling. He didn’t understand his own desires and what was making him tick but as they made everything better he wasn’t going to fight them either.

He couldn’t help but let out a moan as Niall pushed him up against the wall of their little alcove, even more though it was because of how much felling that every swipe of tongue and small nip conveyed. Shawn would have been happy to have his boyfriend ravish him against the wall all night, he loved how Niall was able to totally engulf him even if Shawn was the bigger of the two.

Their make out session was abruptly cut short by someone behind Niall giggling. Shawn’s eyes widened and he stopped kissing Niall and recoiled slightly hitting his head against the wall “ah fuck” he cursed and brought a hand up to the back of his head. The possibility of being caught turned him on but actually getting caught wasn’t something he actually wanted.

He swallowed afraid to look over Niall’s shoulder to the person that had just walked in on them. The giggle had been childish in nature and Shawn was really scared about who he would be faced with when he finally gathered up the courage to look the person behind Niall in the eyes.

“Honey… are ya okay?” Niall asked concerned making Shawn glance at him and nod, reality was that he would have probably fallen down by now if Niall wouldn’t be holding him up. His legs felt shaky. He braced himself and looked over Niall’s shoulder.

No wonder the giggle had been childish, the small boy standing just a few feet away couldn’t be older than four or maybe five. The most astonishing thing though was how he looked like a mini Niall, it was exactly what Shawn had imagined a son of Niall’s would look like. It could only be one person, Niall’s nephew, Theo Horan.

“Uncle Ni!” The little boy rushed forward and hugged Niall’s legs from behind making Niall chuckle. When the hug was over Theo stepped back and pointed a finger at Shawn saying, “who is he?” which made Shawn squirm.

Niall turned around facing his nephew but kept one of his arms around Shawn’s waist. “Hey there buddy” Niall said smiling wide before looking from Theo to Shawn and introducing them “Theo this is my friend Shawn Mendes” to which Theo nodded enthusiastically before he leaped forward again hugging Shawn’s legs this time. Shawn hadn’t been expecting that and instead of hugging him back he just stood there frozen in place.

Theo stepped back again after a few seconds, he frowned looking between Shawn and Niall making Shawn feel like he was being judged. Theo made a grimace as if disgusted before asking “why were ya kissing?”

Shawn felt his mouth open, what could they really say to that. How would they make a small child understand what even some adults couldn’t? That all love is equal. Niall didn’t seem to have a problem with that, to Shawn’s relief he crunched down and stage whispered, telling Theo their secret. “Ya see mate me and Shawn we like each other but it’s a secret.”

Theo’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth before exclaiming “I love secrets.” Then he tilted his head to the side as if contemplating the rest of what Niall had just told him, Shawn had to admit that it was rather cute. Suddenly he started jumping up and down nodding his head frantically, it seemed like he thought he had figured it all out. “Ya mean like mum and dad?” Niall smiled wide and nodded in confirmation. “yeah bud, just like your parents.”

Theo seemed to accept that without any qualms what so ever. Shawn sighed realising that the grimace earlier hadn’t been because his uncle had been kissing Shawn specifically but because he had been kissing period.

Shawn was amazed by how accepting children were, they just took things for what they were. Honest and without judgment and resentment for things they didn’t truly understand or had been subjected to in the past. The world would be a better place if everyone was more open minded and receptive to change and differences like children, he concluded.

“Cool!” Theo said cheerfully before he once again looked at the two of them contemplatively. When he opened his mouth again he said very seriously “when will ya get married?”

Shawn thought he would choke on his tongue and this time it didn’t seem like Niall knew what to say either. “What?” his boyfriend said a bit exasperated by the sudden question. Theo just blinked innocently like he hadn’t just asked something important instead of what would be for dinner. “Mum and dad are married” he said matter of factly. 

Shawn shook his head. They liked each other just liked his parents so of course he would think they should also be married just like them. When Niall glanced at him with a slight blush Shawn just shrugged because he still didn’t know what to say to answer the question. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to marry Niall but they had a long way to go before they could travel down that road, for one they would have to be out to the world before they could even think about getting married. Niall looked the little man in the eyes and answered truthfully “maybe someday”, to Shawn it sounded hopeful and he couldn’t help but smile and lean into Niall a little more.

The answer seemed to satisfy Theo who clapped his hands together in glee “yeah!” before looking at Shawn “can I call ya uncle Shawnie?” making Shawn blink at the topic change. The question made Shawn smile though, just like with Niall it was impossible not to adore Theo and he would be honored to be called an uncle by the little guy.

“Sure, little man” he said and crunched down and opened his arms as an invitation so that Theo could give him a real hug in which Shawn hugged him back this time. Shawn could feel Niall’s eyes on them and he just knew Niall was smiling and looking at them very fondly.

Shawn smiled too because having Theo in his arms and him treating Shawn like he treated Niall made him feel like he belonged in Niall’s family just as much as Niall had become a part of Shawn’s family. Shawn opened up the hug and it didn’t take long before Niall joined in on the hug. He and Niall were both kneeling there on the floor having a group hug with Theo and the moment couldn’t get any more perfect.

Niall kissed Theo on the head before turning and pecking Shawn on the cheek. He looked almost teary eyed as he said around a smile “I’m so in love with you” and Shawn nodded feeling a little choked up as well “yeah and I love you.” Theo laughed then “love ya too” he said loudly with this big smile on his little face. It almost felt like they were a small family.

They stood up and Niall nodded down the hall back towards the main backstage area “we better head back and find your parents” he said to Theo who nodded and then grabbed Shawn’s hand. “Come on uncle Shawnie” he said before he started dragging him down the hall.

Shawn smiled as he let himself be dragged by the exuberant little boy. Then he turned and mock glared at Niall “don’t you dare start calling me Shawnie” Niall’s fond smile turned into a shit eating grin and Shawn knew that Niall would definitely start calling him Shawnie from now on. Somehow, even if he had told Niall not to, that was totally fine by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people ♥
> 
> I promised some of my readers of LIaC a one shot soon and here it is. Hope it reached up to your expectations.  
> I also said it would have references to the Shiall Big Weekend interview. What Shawn tells Niall about when he first saw him perform This Town is inspired by what he said in that interview (:
> 
> Niall sometimes calls Shawn "Shawnie" in real life and I think it's super adorable so I wanted to write about how that came about in my LIaC universe. Hope you liked it?
> 
> Treat people with love ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
